1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack, and more particularly to an audio jack that is mounted and embedded in a printed circuit board of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,156 discloses a conventional audio jack wedged between a printed circuit board (PCB) and a fixed portion of an electronic device to prevent the audio from being attached to the PCB by a soldering process that consumes time.
The audio jack has an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulative housing has a plug-insertion hole therethrough for receiving a mating plug. The terminals are mounted in the insulative housing and each terminal has a body portion and a tail portion. The body portion has a bottom. The tail portion extends downwardly and inwardly from the bottom of the body portion and has a distal end and a tab formed on the distal end for resiliently abutting against circuit traces of a printed circuit board (PCB).
However, the audio jack is mounted over the PCB so that a total thickness of the PCB with the audio jack stacked thereon being at least the sum of the thicknesses of those is too large and can not be reduced effectively to mount the PCB and the audio jack in more compact electronic device.
Furthermore, face-contact, instead of point-contact, is defined between each terminal and the PCB. Once foreign matters are accumulated between the terminal and the PCB, the face-contact fails and causes an “open circuit” between the audio and the PCB. The “open circuit” means that the terminal does not electrically contact and connect to contacts of the PCB and therefore makes current fail to flow between the audio jack and the PCB.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an audio jack to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.